GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion
Positions 'Rollback' Rollback (called Patrollers) can revert disruptive edits, monitor and ban users from the Wiki's chat and can remove forum posts. If a patroller spots vandalism, they report it to an admin. A user will also gain Chat and Discussion Moderator abilities if their Rollback request is successful. Requirements for Patroller: *Be in good standing with the wiki with no blocks within the past month on your record. *Have a minimum of 500 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least one month. 'Administrator' Administrators (admins) have the same abilities of a patroller, as well as the ability to block users. They can also ban users from the chat and have more editing capabilities, such as changing the Wiki's theme or accessing internal files on the wiki. Requirements for Administrator: *Must have Rollback abilities. *Have a minimum of 750 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least 2 months. 'Bureaucrat' Bureaucrats are the most elite members on the Wiki. They have all the abilities of all other staff members combined, they can promote and demote users. Upon a user's request for Bureaucrat, a Bureaucrat-only vote will ensue which will stay open one week. All of the Staff and the community are barred from voting but are allowed to leave a comment. Requirements for Bureaucrat: *Must be an Administrator. *Have a minimum of 1,500 edits. *Have been active regularly on the wiki for at least 6 months, but 1 year is preferred. How to Apply To Request for Promotion, simply edit this page and place your request under the Active Requests Heading. Take a look at some of the previous Requests under the Archive Heading to get an idea on how to format and present your case. All requests remain active one week for voting and will be closed as inactive after said time. A request may be closed early if more than half of the staff has cast a vote and there is a clear answer. There may be only one vote per user. If a request fails, that user cannot apply again until a month has passed. A user who applies may not vote for themselves. Votes are counted at face value and are not subject to a percentage. This insures all get a fair say. You may also not delete your request in the active nor inactive sections. Requirements To vote or file a promotion/demotion request, you must have at least 100 edits, have been active for one month, and be in good standing with no blocks within the past month on your record. This isn't to discourage users from voting, it's to prevent Sockpuppetry, Meatpuppetry and ensure that Revenge Demotions are avoided. Staff Positions Available The GTA Myths Wiki has set limits to the number of users that may hold various staff positions on the wiki at one time. The current limits imposed are as follows: *Bureaucrats - N/A *Administrators - five (5) users at one time. *Patrollers - six (6) users at one time. Archives If you are looking for old requests go to the archives page where you will find all of the wiki's past requests. *Archives Active Requests Mantiix - Patroller Hello. I'm Mantiix and you all already know me. I was a staff member before and was demoted for right reasons. After that I changed from a immature to mature user. I edited a lot on this wiki and I'm nominated for the user of the month, my edits showed how I care for the wiki and that I'm always for the wiki with or without additional rights. I have 3000+ general edits and 1100+ article edits. I cleaned label categories, added a bunch of infoboxes, map locations, photos, fixed grammar mistakes and created new articles. I think I'm ready for this position, thank you. - Mantiix 15:51, 24 July, 2016 (UTC) Votes Yes - TheIndependent40 (talk) 15:02, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Comments Inactive Requests Monkeypolice188 - Patroller Closed as Successful by Boomer8 (Contact) 02:40, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey there. I'm Monk, you've probably heard of me by now. I'm pretty active here, and always check recent discoveries (but only really comment on ones I'm interested in), though I'm not that well known for myth hunting. I am mostly known for my community-based input here, as well as my massive Infobox revamp a few months back, which revamped the style of infoboxes and the consequent consistency of such. I am applying after being recommended (and subsequently backed up by the opinions of others to this suggestion), and hope to bring a good community-based system to this wiki and maintain peace and the ability to continue myth hunters for others without having drama as a distraction here. Please go ahead and place your votes. I'm open to criticism (lightly, jeez), and I don't mind what your vote is. Monk Talk 16:51, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' ---''Andrey'' 17:08, July 8, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - User:Myth hunting master July 8, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 02:18, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Mr. Ferrari (talk) 06:33, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes'-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:37, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:51, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes'- -- Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 19:23, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 00:22, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Comments *I don't care about what happened with Matt, you didn't know that he was bad. You're perfect for a Patroller. --''Andrey'' 17:08, July 8, 2016 (UTC) *I think you are a very good user and well qualified for a staff position. Boomer8 (Contact) 02:18, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *You are already experienced in holding a staff position, so you should do well. User:Myth hunting master July 8, 2016 (UTC) *Definitely patroller worthy. You manage well on other wikis. Edit count isn't everything, it doesn't always need to be; things make up for that. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 06:33, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *You're definitely qualified for the position. You're also the first person I've seen to put the "Votes" and "Comments" headings the correct size. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:51, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *Monk is a very good solid user. He would be a great Patroller and reliable staffer for the community. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 00:22, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Indep - Patroller Closed as Successful by Boomer8 (Contact) 02:40, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I want to apply for patroller, because not of meeting for requirements, but to make this Wikia better! My goal is to make this wiki the best! Votes *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 20:41, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Myth hunting master July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:23, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'No'-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:45, July 7, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - One True Slash *'No' - Mr. Ferrari (talk) 06:33, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - Mantiix - 9:05, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - Hank *'Yes'- -- Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 19:23, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 00:22, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Comments *You are vey active here and meet all the patroller requirements, so I think you would make a fine patroller. Boomer8 (Contact) 20:41, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *You deserve it, mate. You meet all the requirements and you are a great guy.-One True Slash *I am confused what he is going for, is he going for patroller or Discussion Moderator??-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:45, July 7, 2016 (UTC) **Discussion Moderator isn't a position. It is included with patroller promotion. Boomer8 (Contact) 20:34, July 7, 2016 (UTC) *Considering you can barely even use a signature on this wiki, only ever comment on pages rather than edit, and do things like this (it was once a page), I really don't think you're worthy of being staff here. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 06:33, July 9, 2016 (UTC) **A random joke article he made on a wiki that is compeltely unrelated wiki a while ago is hardly a reason why someone is not be a good staff member, but whatever floats your boat. --Gunshow (T, ) ***Not sure what "compeltely" means, but I think it shows that he's immature, maybe too much for the position. I haven't decided yet. Monk Talk 12:10, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *A good user who is regularly active. Would make a fine Patroller. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 00:22, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Matthew 103 Demotion Closed as Successful by [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:45, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Matthew is a former admin, demoted for inactivity. His last activity was on March 28. I think it's time to demote him his staff position. What do y'all think. User:Myth hunting master July 5, 2016 (UTC) Votes * Demote him - Indep 22:41 GMT+1 05.07.2016 *'Yes' - --''SMG'' 20:42, July 5, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - Boomer8 (Contact) 01:15, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes '~ AwesomeBoy (contact) 03:18, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - Hank 7:00, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes'-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 10:12, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Mantiix July 10:20, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:53, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Comments *I don't think there is any need to demote a user who had just recently been placed in the inactive staff last month. I'd prefer to give him a little more time to decide if he wants to continue his job here, considering the amount of edits he has put in here. Boomer8 (Contact) 01:15, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *We've given him enough time to get online. Sources show he has been online on Facebook a few days ago, proving that he is just neglecting his position here. Bcrats have kept him in the staff roster since ages and this time he won't get away for sure. AwesomeBoy (contact) 03:18, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *No country for old man.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 10:09, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *Yes. He is inactive for a long time. I don't think that he cares for this wiki anymore. - Mantiix July 6, 10:21, 2016 (UTC) *He's been gone for a while now and even when he is here he doesn't do much. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:53, July 6, 2016 (UTC)